ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
David 10: Odisea Alienígena
es una Serie de David y Heroes of the Oddisey. Sinópsis David con el iTrix, un Prototipo Perdido del Omnitrix Comienza una Odisea Peleando contra los Seres más Viles del Universo. Personajes Héroes *David (11 y 5 Años) *Uri *Puchis (Perrita de David con el Nemetrix) *Sebastián *Andrea Villanos *Dr. Psychoboss *Stone Skull *Virus *Odio Puro *Hex *Princesa Aetea *Incursianos *Eight Eight *Krantus *Vilgax Secundarios *Plomeros *Azmuth *Blukic *Driba Alienígenas 10 Originales #Materia Gris #Ditto #Artiguana #Piedra #Eco Eco #Frío #Gravattack #Shocksquatch #Acuatico #Feedback Adicionales #Frankenstrike #Blitzwolfer #Snare-Oh #Soulfeed #Escarabola #Halcón #Knifaze #Cerebrón #Ultra T #Mono Araña #Spikeshark #Cytrog #Strongear Episodios Primera Temporada #''Que Comience la Odisea: Parte 1: David Pelea por Primera vez Contra Stone Skull ... #Que Comience la Odisea: Parte 2: David Descubre el Secreto de Stone Skull ... #Un Par de Cerebros: David Pelea con el Dr. Psychoboss al Igual que que Hace 5 Años y Medio ... #La Historia de Nanomech: Cuando David Descubre a Nanomech, este Comienza a Usarlo Demasiadas veces ... #Codicia: Azmuth Contacta a David y sus Amigos para que Encuentren los 3 aTrix, pero la Codicia de uno de esos Prototipos Crea un Batalla ... #Odio: David y sus Amigos se Encuentran a un Alienígena, Poseedor del Segundo aTrix, pero el Poder del Prototipo se Apodera de el ... #Miedo: David Decide Terminar con esos Prototipos, pero para eso Tendra que Unirlos y Pelear contra el Desconosido Poseedor del aTrix del Miedo ... #El Nacimiento de un Héroe: Sebastián, el primo de David lo Visita, y Encuentra el Prototipo del iTrix, Mientras el Dr. Psychoboss Recrea a Malware ... #A&D: Aliens y Depredadores: Stone Skull Decide Retar al Equipo de David en una Batalla Dónde el Hará lo que sea, el Ganador se Gana la Tierra ... #Las 6 Legiones: Blukic y Driba Mencionan que los Más Grandes Héroes Escogen su Legión, Ahora el Equipo lo Hará ... #Perdido en el Centro: David Descubre Algo Sorprendente en los 6 Templos. #Nemesis del iTrix: Parte 1: Stone Skull y el Dr. Psychoboss Comienzan su Plan Maestro ... #Nemesis del iTrix: Parte 2: David y Uri Deben Detener a Stone Skull de una Vez por Todas ... '''Fin de la Temporada (13 Episodios) ...' Segunda Temporada #''Eon K: Eon Aparece con un Poder Inigualable, e Intentará Destruir a David de 11 y 5 Años ... #Problema en Teslavorr: Darkus Intenta Gobernar Teslavorr, y Ahora David y Uri Tendran que Detenerlo ... #Ayudanos con Esto: Azmuth Contacta a David para Salvar a unos Aliens de los Incursianos ... #Nave Descompuesta: ??? #[[]]: ??? Especiales *Jasiel 10/David 10: Unión Alienígena: Crossover con ''Jasiel 10: Fuerza Universal. David y Jasiel se Unen para Acabar con Stone Skull y un Nuevo Rival ... *''David 10/Hombre Araña: ¿Quién Ganaría?: Crossover de ''David 10: Odisea Alienígena y el Hombre Araña, Haciendo una Batalla contra ellos Mismos y ¡Más Sorpresas! (Cancelado) *''Número 12'' (16 de Julio de 2013: Cumpleaños de David): Un Nuevo Villano se Levanta en el Cumpleaños de David, Donde un Nuevo Alien Contraatacará ... *''David 10/Doctor Who: Una Odisea de Espacio-Tiempo'': El Espacio Tiempo se Agrieta, Dejando Salir a un Prisionero Misterioso, la Unica Esperanza es que 2 Héroes se Unan para Salvar el Universo ... Películas *''David 10: Poder del iTrix'' Odiseas Cortas *''Ataque a la Escuela'' *''Incursianos y Appoplexians'' Odiseas Alternativas *David 10: Una Odisea en el Espacio (Este Pequeño Episodio es una Parodia de la Película 2001: Una Odisea en el Espacio). Videojuegos De Consola *''David 10 Odisea Alienígena: Stone Skull Reina'' Para PC *''David 10 Alien Oddisey: Game Creator'' *''David 10: ¡Tu Propia Odisea!'' *''Heroes of the Oddisey: Rise of Stone Skull'' Para Celular *''El Desafío de Gravattack'' *''El Poder de Buzzshock'' ¿Tienes una Pregunta sobre la Serie? http://www.formspring.me/Davizard La Serie en Inglés Pueden Ver la Serie en Inglés Aquí, aunque Quizás no Necesiten xD: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/David_10:_Alien_Oddysey Hero Cards Las Cartas y Estadisticas de los Personajes de la Serie, Aquí: David 10: Hero Cards Galería Fuego del iTrix 2.5.png Uri OA.png Andrea OA.png Greed.png Upchuck David.png Way Big David.png Articguana David.png Heatblast David.png Kikin' Hawk David.png Nanomech's Story.png Let's Begin this Oddisey- Part 1.png Let's Begin this Oddisey- Part 2.png Pair of Brains.png David in his new Series.png Stone Skull.png Gravattack David.png David Crashhopper.png FeedBack David.png David 10- Alien Oddisey.png David XRL8.png David Bloxx.png David Feedback 2.png David Diamondhead.png David Gravattack 2.png David 2.png David Humongosaur.png David Shocksquatch.png David Stinkfly.png Young David.png Bloxx's Predator.png David Snare-Oh.png David 10- iTrix Power.png David 10- Alien Oddisey 2.png David 3.png Metasapien.png Fifteyes.png David Ditto.png Listrick.png David Grey Matter.png David Cannonbolt.png Anger.png David Big Chill.png David Echo Echo.png David Waterhazard.png Avance de OA.png David Wildvine.png David Ball Weevil OA.png Gravattack's Challenge.png Las Mejores Series ;D.PNG|En las Mejores Series. David Stinkfly iTrix 2.5.png David Wildmutt.png David Rath.png David 4 Aliens.png A&D- Aliens and Predators.png David Ghostfreak.png David Goop.png David Astrodactyl.png David_10-Spiderman-_Who_Would_Win-.png ITrix.png Sebastián Fourarms.png David Shocksquatch iTrix 2.5.png David Upgrade.png Otro Avance de OA.png David Other Four Aliens.png David Lodestar.png David Talonthor.jpg|Un Alien Basado en Battle Strikers xD. New Alien OA.png New Alien OA 2.png New Alien OA 3.png David Buzzshock.png Puchis, Desde Ahora sera una Alien xD.png David XLR8.png Feedback 3.0.png ITrix 3.0.png Lost in the Center.png Ultimate Andrea.png The 6 Leagues.png Ultimate Uri.png Ultimate Nemesis- Part 2.png David Jacket OA.png Ultimate Nemesis- Part 1.png Feedback Comparandose.png Lista de Fanáticos Añadir Nombre. *Jasiel. *Luis *Ben 333 * Categoría:Series Categoría:Contenido de "David 10: Odisea Alienígena"